The Hsp90 molecular chaperone has emerged as a promising target for the treatment of cancer. While most current therapies are directed at disrupting a single molecular function, Hsp90 is distinctive in its regulation of multiple oncogenic pathways. There are more than 100 client proteins that depend upon Hsp90 for their folding and conformational maintenance, many of which contribute to cancer cell proliferation.
Novobiocin, a member of the coumermycin family of antibiotics, was isolated from streptomyces and shown to manifest potent activity against Gram-positive bacteria. Novobiocin elicits antimicrobial activity through binding the ATP-binding pocket of DNA gyrase and prohibiting ATP-hydrolysis.
The present disclosure is directed to novel novobiocin analogues having a modified sugar.